


Knight of Dreams

by Anilanna_prongsie



Series: Marauder stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilanna_prongsie/pseuds/Anilanna_prongsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter loves Lily Evans. But she doesn't know, or well, she doesn't want to know. She doesn't like him, she finds him irritating. James Potter wants Lily Evans to understand that he loves her, not just fancy her. But he will need help from his friends to make her understand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note// JamesxLily is my favourite ship! And I apologize for any misspelling, there ought to be some..

She looked at him with her green eyes, tried to forget all the times he had hurt her but couldn't. He reached out for her, his black eyes were full of tears but she turned the back to him, couldn't look at him not after what he did to her. He had killed her heart, stabbed it until it was only small pieces. His tears wouldn't help him her hate was burning in her elegant body and he knew, he knew and it was killing him.

"I will never see you again" she said. He sobbed and closed his eyes; the tears ran down his cheeks. "I hate you, I hate you." Her voice didn't shake one bit even though she felt like crying but she couldn't do that, not in front of him.

"Please… please forgive me" he said. She looked at him shortly then she ran. Ran away from him, ran away from their friendship, everything. She cried, her heart was screaming in her chest. The darkness embraced her, dragged her down to the bottom of her heart and locked her in. A dying light kept her company for what felt like years and then he came. He came with a bright, pure fire and he saved her from the darkness she knew she would never be alone again. But then she woke up and realized that the darkness still kept her prisoner, the knight of dreams hadn't turned up. She was still alone.

Every night she had the same dream, a knight with pure fire surrounding him saving her from the dark, and every morning she woke up to a new day without any sign of that knight. But there was one boy who would change that no matter what.

It was nearly the end of the school year and Lily Evans was looking out of the window, watching the first years having fun in the sun. A little smile was playing on her lips but disappeared before anyone saw it. She sighed and leaned her head against the window a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey Evans, how's it going?"

"Go away Potter, I don't want to talk."

"What's wrong?" he asked and turned her head against him saw the tears she desperately tried to hide from him. "Evans, why are you crying?" His voice was so soft it made her shiver but she didn't look at him, kept her eyes closed, trying to hold the tears back.

"J-just go away…"

"What have I done?" he asked, fearfully. She looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes, his deep, hazel eyes. "What have I done this time?" he whispered and ran his thumb over her soft cheek.

"It's not you, not this time." She tried to smile but it wouldn't come out.

"Not this time?" he said and scratched the back of his neck. "So I have made you cry before?" He sounded weird, sounded like he was… hurt?

"I was just thinking, nothing else" she stood up and placed a hand on his arm. "There's nothing wrong."

"But I have made you cry."

Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't say that."

"But you're not denying it either, are you? When have I made you cry?"

"A long time ago, it's not a big deal."

"When? Tell me when."

"It's  _not_  a big deal," she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, almost like trying to hide something. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, she tried to escape but he was stronger than her, much stronger.

"Lily, please tell me so I can apologize."

"First year" she mumbled and looked down.

"I made fun of your hair… I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't know…"

"It's alright, Potter, I'm not mad at you. Just let me go, please."

He let her go and watched her as she went to her dorm; he knew something was wrong with her and that she wouldn't tell him even though they had become friends. But he just couldn't let her stay that way he had to do something.

* * *

He looked at her while in class, he followed her covered in his invisibility cloak, he sat on the stair to the boy's dorm when she was crying in the middle of the night, he made sure she didn't see him. His heart was bleeding when he saw the tears falling down her face. They were friends but she wouldn't tell what was wrong with her. If Evans wouldn't tell him then he just had to ask her friends, but they didn't know either. He was beginning to panic. Summer holiday wasn't that far away and she was still miserable. He asked Sirius to help him but the dark haired boy just shook his head and said: he had no idea what to do. Peter wasn't a help either. He just said: "Give her some chocolate." The only one who could come up with a reason to her tears was Remus.

"Maybe she is thinking about her parents."

"Her parents?" James asked and crossed his arms across the chest, looking at Remus with a big question mark on the forehead.

"Yes, her mother died recently, her dad while she was still young. I don't think she gave herself the time to moarn."

"But… wouldn't her friends…"

"Lily doesn't go around telling people what she feels she likes to sort it out herself."

"But… SHE CAN'T DO THAT!" James yelled and stood up. "She can't go through that alone, it's horrible."

"Yeah but it's her choice, not yours."

"I DON'T CARE!" and with those words James stormed out of the library, leaving Remus alone with a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

James ran to the common room where he knew Lily would sit and do her homework. He also knew that her friends wouldn't be there, Emily was busy practicing Quidditch after her accident and Sharon had detention with Sirius because of some snogging or so.

He threw himself down in the chair across her she didn't pay attention to him. He leaned forward, his head blank. She looked at him, surprised.

"What do you want?"

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"But you were?"

Lily twisted her head and looked at him with her emerald eyes he loved so much. "I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

"You've been crying for a long time now."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have, I've been watching you."

"Oh my God, you've been WHAT?" She raised and looked down on him. "Please don't tell me you are a creepy stalker."

"I'm not. I'm just concerned please tell me what's wrong?" He asked, looking up on her with his dark brown eyes. He didn't care whether she was mad at him or not for 'stalking' her, she needed help. She needed him.

"I already told you, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me, Lily. Tell me," he said and reached for her hand. She sidestepped him and turned her back.

"Leave me alone, I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

James hid his face in his hands. Sirius carefully patted him on the back Peter was as usual eating chocolate while Remus was reading in a book about handling grief.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone, Prongs." Sirius mumbled, trying not to speak to loudly so Remus would hear him. It failed.

"No he shouldn't. She needs someone and if her friends are not going to help her, we must.

"But she's not our friend," Sirius pointed out and got a slap from James.

"She's mine friend…"

"And mine" Remus said, kicking Sirius in the back.

"… and I will save her from her misery."

"How? You've already tried and she is not letting you near her."

"If you are talking about her slapping me across the face yesterday, it has nothing to do with this." James said angrily.

"Oh really?" Sirius said while trying to steal Peters chocolate. "Maybe you should just run to her and confess your feelings and then she will be so happy that she forgets about her grief."

James looked surprised at Sirius then a smile grew on his face. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I LOVE YOU PADDY!" He hugged Sirius who looked a bit surprised and then ran off.

"What happened to him?" Peter asked and Remus just smiled secretly.

James ran to the library where Lily had been spending a lot of time lately, thanks to his cloak he had been able to follow her without her knowing and saw her cry in the darkest corner. He had no trouble finding her but she didn't look happy when she saw him standing in front of her, panting like a horse.

"I don't think it's right that you shall go through pain on your own. I will make you feel better, I promise." He said, breathing heavily.

"Excuse me?"

"I have been watching you for a long time now after that night, you're not feeling better. Let me help you, my dearest flower."

"There is something really wrong with you, I'm fine." She said crossed her arms and looked down.

"I love you, Lily." James whispered. Slowly she lifted her head, looked at him with big eyes, her lips forming an O. "I truly love you and I can't bear to see you hurt." He leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his owns.

 


End file.
